powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The GSA Convoy Battle
NOTE: profanity referrence signs have been deleted during the posting of this fanfilm script article. I kept this fanfic page PG-13, but with fowl language removed. Radio Intercom: Attention. All troops, please report to the hangar for delivery extraction. TONY: Alright, listen up. Here's how it's gonna go down. Red Team will follow me and my partner on ground in the patrol trucks. Blue Team will clear us over head airborne. It should take us half an hour and 8 minutes to get to the GSA's hangar so we could get onboard individual heliships to get onboard Terra Venture, safely. Deal? All in favor? That's an order, understand? HALO SPARTAN SOLDIERS (in unison): YES SIR! TONY: At ease. (All Spartan II Soldiers exit) AJ: Hey Steve (gives a Spartan Soldier the case and exits), put this in your Humvee would you please? Alright men! MOVE OUT! (All of the GSA vehicles take off, heading to their ordered destinatio''n) '''TONY': Looks clear and quiet so far. Hope no bogies show up airborne out of nowhere. Alright Blue Team. Looking good so far. Keep your eyes open. BLUE TEAM 1: '''Roger That. '''BLUE TEAM 2: I hear ya. But there's nobody up here but us right now. AJ: Hey Tony, did you know that I'm an Ace pilot for the GSA? TONY: Sorry, I didn't even notice that. When did you start flying jets? AJ: When I was just 15 years old. TONY: (mouthing): Wow. (now back to speaking):At a young age? You? Unbelievable. AJ:Yep. TONY: You're still in school, right? AJ (sternly): Yeah. TONY: What grade are you in by the way? Again? AJ: 12th. TONY: 12th. AJ: Senior. TONY: Senior. Senior year. Boy, that's some luck for you. AJ: Yep. This is my final year in school. After High School, the future ahead. TONY: Yeah. Oh yeah. Definitely. AJ: I can't wait to get back onboard Terra Venture. It's been a very long while since the last time I was there. TONY: Me too. (GSA Helicopters fly past by. Scene now set in sunset to early nighttime) AJ: Hey Tony? (Tony responds) Do you think we ended up in the wrong direction or we went a bit too far? TONY: I dunno. Why? AJ:There's a little mistake. We went past kilometer 54. Wasn't that your instruction? TONY (on his talkie radio): Hold up team. I think we're about to be get ambushed. Fall back. RED TEAM 1: Sweep's clear sir. BLUE TEAM 1: I don't see nothing. Must be a false alarm. BLUE TEAM 2 (replies to BT 1): Think again. We must be seeing things. (Viper gunship starts flying by and attacking the convoy, ambushing the Galactic Space Alliance at ease. VP1 blasts neo-missile) BLUE TEAM 1 (in shock): What was that?! BLUE TEAM 2: One of our pilots is down! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! BLUE TEAM 3: Who was that?! BLUE TEAM 2: Unidentified bogie at 4:00! RED TEAM 1: Take 'em down! (airborne combat ensues) RED TEAM 2: FIRE! FIRE! RED TEAM 3: Want some?! Get some! RED TEAM 4: Down you - - ! RED TEAM 5: Fire those missiles on those yahoos! Light 'em up like it's the 4th of July! (airborne combat dies down and out. All 4 Blue team pilots gone down) TONY: Fall back and fan out! We've lost all pilots! AJ: They're boxing us in! TONY: All units fall back! (Viper gunship now targeting Red Team on land) TONY: I want missiles on that thing! Light 'em up! Light 'em up! (GSA humvee shoots rockets skyward to the Viper gunship. The Viper Gunship then shoots half of Red Team and blasts toward Tony and AJ's Humvee.) TONY (Bellowing): INCOMING! (Humvee gets tossed upside down with Tony and AJ inside) TONY: (groans) AJ. AJ. You alright? AJ: (groans) No. I think my leg is broken. What in the world was that? It was like armageddon had already broke lose like the world was coming to an end right now. (The Viper gunship lands to the exact same spot where the GSAs are halfway defeated. 7 vipers drop out to take down the remaining troops still standing. The Halo Spartans fire their weapons at them but ended up unsuccessful, with the Vips killing them all in the process one-by-one. Tony and AJ try to escape the convoy attack but AJ keeps collapsing due to his injured leg. Tony Leaves AJ by a tree nearby for safety) TONY: Wait here! I got to get that case! AJ: Ah Man! (Tony evades the erupting grenade explosions on each side while he runs to get the briefcase back. Unfortunately, he gets caught by one of the Vipers) VIPER 1 (with his combat rifle up in Tony's face): FREEZE! VIPER 2: Don't move a muscle! TONY: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Listen! I - - (gets cut off). (One of the Vipers smack Tony with his combat rifle) VIPER 3: You think you can get away with it? Think again you scumbag! (As seen from above, is a heliship dropping off 3 Power Rangers and the Magna Defender to rescue Tony and AJ who are Rangers also - Red and Yellow. Magna sword swipes a Viper, while Tony stabs one with a dagger in his head. Tony then goes after the lead Viper, who has the briefcase. The Pink and Blue Rangers then enter the fight with Galaxy Pink using her Beta-Bow formed Transdagger to blast a Viper troop incoming their way) VIPER 4 (getting mad and irritated): You got some nerve. BLUE RANGER: Oh snap! He's on to us! Let's go! VIPER 4: (growls in anger) BLUE RANGER: He's coming this way. (Galaxy Blue and Pink make a run for it, evading the incoming Viper. The Viper grabs his combat rifle from the ground, slowly pacing toward the Pink Ranger's hiding area. Pink accidently trips and fall down by a tree stump with the incoming Transblaster blast going upward into the sky as she tries to get her Beta Bow. The Viper catches her, looks up, Pink ducks, and the Viper dies by the Bow stun before her very own eyes! Tony gets closer to the lead Viper in the forest. Both fall down as the lead Vip goes for the briefcase. The Green Ranger finally makes an entrence blasting the Viper down with his Transblaster formed Transdagger) GREEN RANGER: Either we do this the easy way or the hard way? (The Viper Gunship resumes its usual blast attack, this time toward the Green Ranger. The Vipers retreat, and their gunship exits the battlefield.) TONY: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy! Easy guys! It's me! (The 3 Rangers power down and as you can see, instead of the real Lost Galaxy Rangers, you now have altogether Tony Marshall as the Red Ranger, Browne Jones as the Green Ranger, Wendy Jane O' Hara as the Pink Ranger, AJ Weems as the Yellow Ranger, and Billy James as the Blue Ranger. Jess Marshall, Tony's older brother, is the new Magna Defender since Mike's powers of him were destroyed in PRLG # 42 - "Escape the Lost Galaxy".) Character Wardrobe(s): Tony primarly wears Leo's LG season 2 outfit which consists the usual red tanktop, white khaki pants and the sky blue shirt. Browne is seen wearing a black-and-white checkered shirt, with a green shirt underneath the shirt he is wearing ontop and a pair of black khaki pants. Billy is seen wearing a blue-and-grey layered shirt that includes the "DUKE U." logo printed in white text on the blue torso part of the shirt, and dark gray pair of kaikis, but even baggy and heavier. AJ wears a lime Yellow button-up work shirt with dark blue jeans. Wendy wears a violet red-colored pink shirt shirt with flowers and roses on them and tight blue pants. BROWNE: How do we know it's you? I thought you was with them. TONY: Them? No way. WENDY: I thought so too. TONY: Boy I'm glad to see you guys. I was gonna be toast, thanks to.... Whoever they are. WENDY: Neo-Vipers? TONY: Yeah. BILLY: You were close. Look what happened to your convoy dude. (AJ appears) AJ: What's your unit? WENDY: That's classified. Sorry. AJ: What is "classified"? BILLY: You don't wanna know dude. Hey wait a minute, Austin? Is that you? AJ: No. I'm AJ. AJ Weems. His older brother. BROWNE: So you must be Austin's brother? Your brother was the Yellow Ranger longer than you did on Terra Venture Mark II. AJ: Yes. Well, word had it that Austin decided to quit last year. BILLY: We heard. AJ: Anyway, what do you guys want? BILLY: We want you and Tony to come back onboard Terra Venture. Now if you may excuse me, allow me to introduce to you our new field commander of the station. AJ: Which is? BILLY: You'll see. (Billy turns on the GSA hologram projector. Commander Chalmers appears) CHALMERS: Easy AJ. AJ: How do you know me? And where is Commander Stanton? CHALMERS: Relax. Stanton retired just last year and has put me in charge. AJ: Say wh--? He retired? CHALMERS: That is correct. My name is Commander George Samuel Chalmers, new field commander of PRLG-UNDERGROUND. You probably know all about me, Tony Marshall. TONY (aknowleges): Commander Chalmers. New field commander of PRLG-Underground, the Galactic Space Alliance, and Terra Venture Mark II. CHALMERS: That is correct. TONY: Where are you exactly at PRLG-UNDERGROUND? CHALMERS: Come find out for yourself. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014